Lucy the Great Mage of Fairy Tail
by cassiophea12
Summary: Lucy want to be one of the strongest female mage in fairy tail, Lucy doesn't want to be a damsel that always need protection from his knights (Natsu, Grey and Loki) She wants to be dependable for her beloved team that can fight side by side with Erza. What will happen if the sweet, weakling princess of the guild will become fearless and powerful mage?
1. Chapter 1: Agony of Lucy Heartfilia

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail**

**I'm just an avid fan and this is my first fanfic story I created. English is not my primary language as well so please bear with my grammar. Hope you enjoy reading my story. ^_^**

**Lucy the Great Mage of Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter 1**

_It's been a year already since I joined fairy tail…but still after all the battles I've face, still…I feel weak…the weakest mage of the guild… though I am a celestial mage, without my celestial spirits I am nothing… without my keys I'm vulnerable and always needed the protection of my teammates… Compare to Wendy who is still a child, but she's too powerful as she bears the title of Sky Dragon Slayer… Even Levy-chan who appears to be a weakling too, but she can't be under estimated, since she has the ability to re-write runes and decodes foreign texts aside for having solid script magic that can transform written words into three-dimensional objects… I can't also compare myself mostly to Juvia of the Great Sea who used to be a member of elite team (which is a counterpart of an S-class mage in fairy tail team)but hey! I am a fairy tail mage too… I need to do something about this… I know I need to! I can no longer be the weakling nor the damsel in distress who always needed to be protected by Natsu or Grey nor Erza! I want to fight side by side with them not just depending on my celestial mages..._

"Lucy! Seems like you've been very busy this past few days err?" Mirajane asked, giving me my favorite glass of juice.

"I guess so.." I replied shortly.

"Your aura seems so different recently is there anything wrong? Something bothering you Lu-chan?" She says.

"Mmm… actually there is…" I answered softly.

"C'mon you can tell me, maybe I can help in a way," she said sincerely. I told Mirajane my dilemma, on how I really pity myself during battles, how I feel useless and not helpful but as expected she comforted me and tell me that I'm not a burden at all in our guild and especially in my team. She console me a lot but really… it did not ease the pain and resentment I feel toward myself. "Thank you so much Mirajane, I have to go… Mmm I think I need to go now, I, err… need to do something… and by that way Mirajane-san can I ask you a favor? Can you please not tell them what I had just tell you awhile ago? Please?" I asked hesistantly.

"My, my Lu-chan, you don't have to worry, my lips are sealed, and don't ever think of yourself that way okay? We love you and you know that" Mirajane said assuring.

"Thank you Mirajane, bye!" I ran hurriedly and I was not able to notice Natsu , Grey and Happy approaching, I nearly bump the two since Happy is flying.

"Hey Lu~cy why in a hurry?" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"Lucy where you going?" Grey added.

I was too focused and still absorbing my conversation with Mirajane and I was in a hurry too so I was not able to answer back to the three of them.

"What's with her?" Natsu said.

"Maybe she has a problem with you and doesn't want to talked to you. Ha Ha Ha!" Gray said annoyingly to Natsu.

"Aww shuddap, frozenbrain, she didn't also respond to your question so meaning she doesn't want to talk to you too, you fool." Natsu fired back.

"You shitty droopy-eyes! C'mon you wanna fight me again?!" Grey answered and unaware that his shirt is already gone.

"What's wrong with her?" Happy said confused.

"Hey guys, Lucy-san just got home." Mirajane says.

"Hmmp who cares, she just pass as by without even looking nor answering our question." Natsu replied.

"That noisy brat hmp." Grey added.

Meanwhile…

"Gate of the Lion open up!" Lucy summons Loki.

"What can I do for you my Lucy?" Loki said teasingly.

"Uhmm… Loki… I need a favor to ask…" Lucy said hesitantly.

"Anything for my dear owner." Loki replies.

"I don't know what to do.. and seriously, I don't know why I have called you.. but…" Lucy said stammering.

"Hey! Hey! Lucy, is there anything wrong? Is there anything that I can help you? C'mon you can tell me… I'll be glad to assist you in a way that I can." Loki said seriously.

"Loki… is it too much to ask if I beg you to train me?" Loki was caught surprised by what Lucy said to him.

"Lucy…" Loki says.

"Loki, I'm serious… I'm dead serious.. I want you to train me on how to fight physically. Look I don't wanna be a burden to anybody, I know I have you guys my celestial spirits but... I want to fight side by side and equally with you guys…" Lucy said teary-eyed.

"Lucy… I get your point but… you were fighting with us side by side right? You were the one who said before that We your spirits are not an armor, so why are you saying like that now? Loki said calmly and seriously.

"You don't get it Loki..I want to be useful and helpful in a fight…like Erza… Wendy and Juvia too… You see.. without you guys, I'm nothing." Lucy burst out crying. She's too frustrated and really feels down right that moment.

"Lucy… I still don't get it… for me you're very helpful and we love you for who you are… we love to serve and help you in any way we could… the way you cared and love us Lucy…" Loki said sincerely.

"Please… I don't know whom to ask anymore.." Lucy said desperately.

"Lucy… Mmm.. You really serious with tihs? Loki says.

"I'm dead serious Loki." I replied.

"I get your point but… I want you to know that… we see you as a strong mage and we love you for who you are.. but if that's what you want… I'll be gladly to assist you and help you to be stronger." Loki fiercely said.

Lucy was not able to control herself, she throw her body to embrace Loki, gratefully.

"Oh Loki… thank you so much! Thank you…" she cried happily.

"Hmm.. Lucy I would like to remind you that the training you want is not an easy task… you need to follow and abide my rules." Loki said while wiping her tears.

"Yes! You don't go easy on me Loki! I want to become a stronger mage in fairy tail!" Lucy said with conviction.

********************************* to be continue **********************************************

**Tadaaaaaa! That goes for my first chapter… please review and I'm willing to accept any suggestions, again this is my first work and I'm not expecting that all readers will like my story… I already have a good plot in my mind and how this story will flow… so please review if I should continue this story…Thanks again dear readers for the time spent reading my first ever story. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2: Affliction or Blessing?

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail**

**Sorry for the late update..it's really late.. I don't know but whenever I tried to write the next chapter, something unexpected/omen happens, neither my computer or the system hangs up and I wasn't able to save my work. I already created 4 different story for this chapter and I'm already loosing my spirit to write. T_T But Maybe I should thank those misfortunes because I come up with a very interesting story. . Especial thanks to princes, Shirosaki-Rin and BritishPizza for spending time to review the first story I've ever made and to all the readers who lend their time to read my story. I really appreciated it a lot!**

**Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Lucy the Great Mage of Fairy Tail!**

"_I want to become a stronger mage in fairy tail!" Lucy said with conviction._

**Chapter 2**

"LUCY! Don't – please I'm begging you! Snap out of it!" Loki says while shaking the stellar mage, her owner. " _This isn't good, she's starting to loose her color! Damn! Damn! Damn it! I should have not taught her the forbidden spell of.…" _Loki throw a punch on the floor making his fist bleed. "This is all my fault! Damn, L-lucy… I'm so sorry…. LUUUUUCCCCYYYYYY!"

AN HOUR AGO….

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Lucy stumbles upon receiving a direct hit of Loki's regulus. It was too late to avoid that attack since she's already too weak because her new technique/power is consuming all of her energy.

"Lucccyy!" _Damn it! I think I over do it! She's no longer in good shape, damn look at those dirty and torn clothes she's wearing it's been already 24hours and no breaks at all. _

"L-loki… I c-can..do..t-this…j-just g-give me a m-minute..or t-two...oooohhh..." Lucy already loose her consciousness and fell into the ground, luckily her stellar warrior caught her before landing on the ground.

LUCY POV…

"W-where am I? Where's Loki? Loki? Loki where are you? I can't see anything it's way too dark here… Is there anyone here? Somebody? Somebody h-helpppp! Help me!" Lucy starts to sobbed because of fear. NATSUUUUU!"

MEANWHILE IN FAIRYTAIL BASE…

"Achooo! What was that?! _Suddenly I felt something strange, did I hear Lucy calling out my name? Damn! Lucy please tell me you're not in danger!"_ Natsu says while he closed his fist tight.

"Oy Mirajane did Lucy take a mission? She's no where to be found in the guild for days now." Natsu asks Mirajane.

"Uhmm.. I guess so? Last time she goes out on a mission and I think she hasn't come back yet." Confused Mirajane answered Natsu.

"WHAAAT?! She goes out on a mission by herself?! And more importantly without me nor Grey?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"You don't have to worry about her Loki's with him. Remember he's her stellar warrior and he will never let Lucy in danger." Mirajane said smiling.

"Argh! This isn't fair! Were his teammates! Right Happy?!"

"Aye! Aye sir!" Happy said while flying on top of Natsu.

"_She should never take on single mission, even though she have Loki on her side hmpf!"_ Natsu walks away as he says that to his self. _"I can sense that Lucy is in danger! I need to find her"_

"Hey flame head where you going?" Gray just arrive as usual without his shirt only wearing boxer shorts.

BACK TO LUCY POV…

She saw a glimmering light from a far. "Huh? What is that? Lucy followed the light and she never expected to see what she has to see which astound her. "Is this for real?! Am I dreaming?"

MEANWHILE LOKI'S POV…

"Lucy…I'm s-sorry.. This can't be happening… I.. killed again my owner…" Loki cries silently while cradling Lucy in his arms. "I should be the one to put the blame on! That forbidden s-spell…I should have known from the start that it's too dangerous for you…

"Huh? What is this light?" Suddenly a golden light starts to envelops Lucy's body. It was too bright that he had to close his eyes. Then after trying to open his eyes to see Lucy, he was amazed at the same time frightened for Lucy – as he see with his own eyes Lucy is floating in the air involuntarily.

"L-lucy? _What the heck is going on?!_" Loki almost drop his jaw upon seeing Lucy. "No... is this the - ?"

********************************** to be continue **********************************

**Chapter 3 Spoiler:**

**- What did Lucy saw inside the light?**

**- What is the forbidden spell did Loki taught Lucy? **

**- Will Natsu and Grey find out what's happening to their very own Lucy?**

**WATCH OUT for this chapter!**

**Waaaaaaaaahhhh! Thanks for patiently waiting for this chapter.. I know that this is a bit cliff hanger (please forgive me for this). I have a lot of idea in my mind and don't know how to put them in sequence since I wrote the first chapter ha ha ha silly me! All I know is this will going to be more exciting in the next chapter. I'll make sure that Natsu will be on the scene with Lucy as well as Grey, so please read and review, help me improve our story guys.**

** BritishPizza Lucy will become strong..stronger than anyone in Fairytail? Let's see. ;)**

** Shirosaki-Rin well.. don't miss the next chapter.. some secrets will be reveal about...…. ;) and her new power/strength/magic will surely stunned you guys (hopefully) ^-^**

** princess am really sorry for the long wait… hope you'll never get tired of reviewing and of course reading this story. To be honest I don't have already the guts to continue this story, but thank for your support and feedbacks I was able to find my courage to finish what I started.**

**Again thanks to all readers out there!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Realm

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail**

**Lucy The Great Mage**

_Recap from previous chapter..._

_"What is this light?" Suddenly a golden light starts to envelops Lucy's body. It was too bright that he had to close his eyes. Then after trying to open his eyes to see Lucy, he was amazed at the same time frightened for Lucy – as he see with his own eyes Lucy is floating in the air involuntarily._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Natsu! Will you please slow down a bit and besides where the hell were heading off?!" Grey scolded Natsu.

"We need to find Lucy. She's doing a solo mission and I have a feeling that she's in danger!" Natsu exclaim.

"Oy! Oy! Natsu what do you mean by saying you have a feeling towards Lucy thing?" Grey teases Natsu. A big grin appear on his face.

"Natsu loves Lu~cyyyy... Natsu cares for Lu~cyyyy" Happy started to tease Natsu as well while coping up with the two.

"Aw shuddap you two! Will yah?!" Natsu's face turned red.

"Ow c'mmon you're blushing huh! HAHAHAHA! Our pinky haired friend here is blushing wahahaha!" as Grey continously tease Natsu.

"Will you get serious you frozen strip teaser boy! This is not time to joke around, Lucy is in danger I know!" Natsu snapped.

"Whatever moron... _Whatever it is, I hope nothing bad happen to Lucy!" _Even though Grey seems to be joking around, deep inside he cares for Lucy as well, though it's not that obvious just like Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, Grey! Is that Loki?" Happy pointing on Loki. Though Loki seems not to notice them.

Meanwhile Loki's POV...

As Lucy's body float in the air and enveloped by the golden light Loki's body frozen on where he stand. He just suddenly can't move his body...maybe because of the shock on what he is seeing now. When Lucy suddenly open her eyes...and shoot_!_

_"Something is different...yes! Her EYES! It looks like it becomes lifeless and gloomy... her torn and dirty clothes suddenly turned into a nymph or rather a goddess gown? It's an off-shoulder sexy silky gown that perfectly hugged her curvacious body. Then her hair suddenly grows long like a real Goddess flying like the leaves on the trees, all her wounds suddenly disappeeared too! Ohhh good lord in heaven and earth...this can't be...this is...did she..."_

Lucy's POV...

"Is this the place where all the strongest and special stellar spirits reside? Holy crap! This is what Loki exactly told me before..." Right now she's seeing a golden castle built in different kind of gems floating in the... _"Ohh wait..." _the scenery suddenly change from (more likely a dark tunnel for her since she cannot see anything aside from the light that she followed) to a... is this the... UNIVERSE?!"

I already seen the place where Loki and the others home when they are not summon...so I'm hundred percent sure this is not their home, co'z this is totally different...the place is a bit creepier for me even though this place is more beautiful and incomparable to my stellar world. Maybe because everythings seems strange for me here_... "Wait! Why am I here in the first place? What happen to me? Where is Loki?!" What's going on?!"_

********************* to be continue **********************

**Chapter 3 Spoiler:**

**- What happen to Lucy?**

**- Where is Lucy?**

**More mysteries will be reveal on the next chapter. So please make sure to watch out for the next chapter and make sure to review/make comments. I'm so sorry dear readers, I have to cut this chapter because the scope of the story is hmmm well too broad. But please don't get mad if this is another cliff hanger co'z I already finished the next chapter, just didn't upload it co'z I'll wait first for your reviews and comments so that I can improve our story here with your help. So please don'y forget to review after the story. It helps alot really**.


	4. Chapter 4: Because WE know Lucy!

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail**

**Lucy The Great Mage**

_Recap from previous chapter..._

_"Wait! Why am I here in the first place? What happen to me? Where is Loki?!_

**Chapter 4**

_"Welcome to our world Lucy-sama."_ I heared a very beautiful voice who called my name and I feel like she sing the words she said to me, very soothing in my ears. But hey I need to snap out in this dreamy place! "Who are you? Where am I? Is this the..." before I can continue my question that beautiful voice interupted me already providing the answers to my questions.

_"Yes you are my dear, you're not mistaken, you're in our world." _The voice speaks out.

"Where are you? Why don't you show up yourself?" I insisted.

_"My child, I am here...there...and everywhere... this place, rather this world is __**ME**__ my child, my appearance is based on how you wish to see me." _The mysterious voice says.

"Then... y-you are... CELESTIA?!" Lucy gulp as she says the name.

_"No other than my child. __**I am CELESTIA THE MOTHER AND THE GODDESS OF ALL STELLAR SPIRITS!**__"_

GOING BACK TO EARTH...

"Damn it Loki! Is there anything else we can do? I just can't sit here wait to see Lucy in that condition! Damn it's been a week already since that incident!" Grey exclaims frustratedly.

"Calm down Grey! There's no point if you'll just continously nag on Loki. He already said what was really happened back there, and as a comrade I trust and believe in everything on what he says." Erza says. "_Damn! If only I was not out on a mission that day! If only I was able to accompany her...!" _Erza mind says.

"The wounds in her body... why it can be healed?! And most importantly why she's not waking up...I already did my best but she's not yet healed even a bit!... I'm so sorry... I'm not a help... uwaaaaaaahhhhh!" Wendy cried.

"Juvia is really worried now, will she ever be awaken or will she..." Juvia was not able to finish her sentence when Natsu intercepted.

"Don't ever... EVER say that word! She will... of course! I will do anything for Lucy I swear! Don't worry Wendy, everythings gonna be alright. I know Lucy, she's a strong mage and she'll never give up... she'll never give up on us... on fairytail... we just have to patiently wait for her to regain her strenght. I know. And in the meantime, I'll go and find some medicine or... anything... that can help Lucy. Happy let's go." Natsu force a weak smile on his lips to ease the tention inside the room of Lucy.

"Na~tsu..." Happy sobbed. His cute eyes started to fill with tears but shake it off immediately.

"Damn! This is really all my fault... I should have not taught Lucy that forbidden spell, if only... if only..." Tears are now running on his eyes behind his eyeglasses.

"Stop that nonesense Loki! No one is blaming you on this. No one wanted to see Lucy's in this condition." Levy pat Loki's shoulder.

"She's right you tears will not help Lucy bunny." Gajeel seconded the opinion of Levy.

"Loki I think you need to take a rest too... It's been a week already and you haven't gone back on your own world." Concerned Grey said.

"Yeah, we'll just take care of Lucy and take a rest for a while and just go back here as soon as you recover, really, you look more haggard and injured thank our Lucy here." Erza said full of sympathy.

"No. I'll stay here 'til she wakes up. I'm responsible for her situation right now. I can't just leave her..." Loki insisted.

"Don't be stubborn Loki! When we say we can take care of her. we'll take care of her,! Understand?!" Erza temper errupted.

"You don't have to worry that much Loki, we trust her as much as we trust you. She'll be okay soon. Remember what Natsu says awhile ago? Nothings gonna happen with Lucy, so please, take care of yourself as well." Grey added.

"Lucy will not be happy if something bad happens to you." Makarov appeared in the room with Grandine.

"Master, Grandine!" Erza, Grey, Wendy and Levy chorus.

"I happen to see Grandine on my way here." Makarov said.

"You can now take a rest Loki, it seems you're not in good shape." Grandine noticed Loki from afar.

"Seems I can't win here, I guess, I need to go back now on my world. But I assure that I'll be back as soon as I regain my strenght. Please take care of my master." Loki's last word before he disappear.

"Grandine, what will happen to Lucy?" Wendy ask as she approached Grandine.

"I studied her case and this case is the first I encountered even in Edolas. - But one thing is for sure, she's not going to die yet... if and only if, she'll have the will to fight and acquire or become one with Celestia." Grandine says.

"What?! Come again Grandine?" Grey asks.

"Who is Celestia?!" Erza says abruptly.

"Why will she fight that Celestia?" Levy ask curiously.

"Listen carefully. I don't have the time to explain everything to all of you so listen okay?! Now are you ready to hear what I'm going to say?"

" Very, Yes, We are, Ready!" They said in chorus.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail

Lucy The Great Mage

_Recap from previous chapter..._

"Listen carefully. I don't have the time to explain everything to all of you so listen okay?! Now are you ready to hear what I'm going to say?" _Grandine said._

Chapter 5

"So you are Celestia the Goddess of all stars, the most powerful and greatest warrior in the universe who conquered all the rulers?!" Lucy said histerically.

"Ohhh dear... that is too much compliment but I will admit it humbly Ho..ho..ho.. says Celestia comicaly. "So tell me... What do you need from me?"

"Err... I... I wanted to become more powerful, to become a _GREAT STELLAR MAGE_ like you." Lucy said shyly but with conviction.

"Foolish child! You cannot be like me dear! HA HA HA HA! Celestia exclaims.

"I... I just wanna be a big help on my comrades... I just want to protect them.. to fight along side them. Is that is not enough? Lucy's now teary eyed.

"You people tend to become more hungry for power for such a lame excuse! You disturbe my slumber for that! How pathetic creature!" Celestia's warm and beautiful voice suddenly becomes monstrous and the surroundings becomes hazy and her vision becomes blurry because everything around her is spinning around.

"Celestia! Please! Head my plea! I think I came here for your help. Please... Ahhhhhh" Lucy falls on the ground but force herself to stand up fiercefully, fighting the dizziness she feels.

"My child you cannot be like me! And you have the courage to summon me are you not aware on what will happen to your weakling body!" Celestia said.

"I don't care! And I don't Give a damn! Really! All I wanted is to be stronger to fight for myself and not depending on the others. I wanted to be a useful teammate in our guild! I wanted nothing but to help other people with my own abilities not depending on my celestial warriors! I wanted to have the same powers as yours! I wanted to be like you! The Greatest Mage of all times! SO PLEASE LEND ME YOUR POWER CELESTIA, PLEASE BE ONE OF MY STELLAR SPIRITS I BEG YOU!"

Meanwhile….

"Damn it! Who is this Celestia?!" Natsu exclaimed!

"Will you cut the suspense Grandine and tell us the whole fucking truth! Please!" Grey said with conviction.

"Hola! Get your grip, I'm not going to keep anything so keep your mouth shut and don't yah yell will yah?!" Grandine was already pissed at this time and she barely loose her composure.

"Not so long ago, before the year of the dragons, when only sky and land exist, there was a very beautiful deity wander in earth. She fell in love with the place and decided to settle here, and live with the dragons. But not so long, she decided to come back home, and no one knows the reason why, but before leaving she left something to Dragneel – the only dragon whom she talk to and made friends here. Celestia is the Goddess of all star, not just a Goddess but a powerful one. She can even control the five elements composing earth, fire , wind, water and even lightning." Grandine continue.

"You mean – my dad? Dragneel was a friend of that Goddess?" Natsu asked over.

"Hmmm... so technically this Celestia is the most powerful and more like a God!" Makarov stated.

"What will happen to our Lucy then Grandine?" Erza asked.

"Oh nooo Lu~cy san is in real danger I assume." Happy exclaimed.

"What can we do? How do we save Lucy?" Levy teary eyed asked.

IN REALM…..

"_Lucy my child, do you know the danger you are about to face? Do you think you'll be able to go back where you came from child?" _Celestia sweet voice now turning into a very terrifying cold tone.

The scenario suddenly change from deep black hole to inferno, lava are all over the place and it's very hot. The temperature rises.

"Oh! What's happening Celestia! God it's so hot! Ahhhh! My body is burning! Celestiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lucy screams earsplitting.

IN EARTH…..

"Everyone! Look! Lucy-san's body temperature suddenly increase abnormally! She seems to have a fever." Wendy said anxiously. Suddenly a burn more likely a wound appears in Lucy's arms.

"Damn it! Natsu get away from here you're burning Lucy!" Grey grip Natsu's collar.

"You rascal! I'm not doing anything! Grandine What's happening! DO something!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Seems our Lucy already facing Celestia." Grandine whisper softly.

IN REALM…..

"_This is just a part of my power dear child. Fire is just a part of it. Can you handle it?" _

"Ce les ti-a! Arghhhhhhh!" Lucy is now in a deep pain. Her weak body is burning like hell. "N-no! If t-this is a p-part o-of y-your t-test… I.. I'll p-prove, p-prove it..t-to..to.. y-you…th-that I-I.. I.. a-am.. s-serious… a-and.. w-won't j-just easily g-give up!" _But my body, this is too bad…. If this will continue.. I'm hundred percent sure I'm going to get burn to ashes! But damn it! I can't.. I can't just give up! Noooooo! _Lucy screams inside her head. Unable to open her mouth anymore.

IN EARTH…..

"Damn it! Grey! Cover her with your ice c'mon! Damn it! What's happening to her! I can't stand to see her in that situation! Grandineeeeeeeee! TELL ME WHAT CAN I DOOOO?!" Natsu screams. "Damn it Lucy! LUCYYYYY! DON'T GIVE UP! WAKE UP! LUCYYYYYY! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! YOU CAN'T! " Natsu is hysterical now and hugs Lucy so tight.

"I'm the one who can help her out. I'll bring her back." Someone's voice echoed inside the room. Everyone was surprise to hear the voice coming from…

**A new character appear and this will be interesting! You think you can make a wild guess who will gonna save Lucy? And I swear it's not Loke **

**So sorry for the super late update…. I've been currently working some stuff and I almost forgot how to continue or the flow of the story.. **** Seems like I've been dead and just got back from the grave without memory. I feel that this chapter sucks and I'm not so proud of it, seems something, kinda missing or I don't know! Argghhhh! Not so good unlike previous chapter… but I assure you I'm already preparing and brainstorming, searching, ransacking my brain to produce a good chapter next time. Hope you still ready and wait for the next update and that is so soon… There is a new character that will make this story interesting.. swear! **


	6. Chapter 6: Inferno

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail

Lucy The Great Mage

_Recap from previous chapter..._

"I'm the one who can help her out. I'll bring her back." Someone's voice echoed inside the room. Everyone was surprise to hear the voice coming from…

Chapter 6

"_I can do this… I can take this… If this is the only way… I'll do whatever it takes just to be a powerful celestial mage!" _Burning with passion, Lucy continuously speaks that sentence in her mind.

Lucy's POV…

"Y-yes! T-that's it!" Lucy said forcedly. _Did she just said: _"_This is just a part of my power dear child. Fire is just a part of it. Can you handle it?" Is she trying to test me? If that so… _

_"C-CE-CELES-TIAAAAAA! I-I… I A-AC-CEPT Y-YOUR CH-CHAL-LENGE! I W-WON'T EASILY G-GIVE UP! ARrrgghhhhh! All of a sudden Lucy's body was enclosed with fire, seems like she was burned alive. _

_The fire continuously grows up, blazing and fuming around._

_"Child… I'm sorry… you have to bear with it. If you want to be stron, bear with it... I don't have the intention to take your precious life." Celestia whisper. I wanted to help you but you need to prove yourself to me child._

_"Huh?! What is this? What is this power I can feel?" Celestia concentrated and feels a part of her is gradually reducing._

_A beam of light more like a gold light with a rays of red seems like a fire enveloped the place where Lucy was burned alive. Then all of a sudden, inside the golden light with fire, Lucy emerge. More like girl on golden fire. Her wounds and bruises were cured and her clothes turned into an Goddess robe with a red breastplate, red gorget, red vambrace and red greaves. Her yellow hair shines more like gold with highlights of red and when she opens her eyes, her eyes becomes red._

_"Legendary Inferno Deity ascend from hell!" Damn child, she was able to obtain a part of me! A weak smile was unleashed in her lips._

_Meanwhile…._

_"JELLAL?!" Everyone on the room chorus._

_"W-what a-are y-you doin' here?" Erza asked._

_"What did you say again? You said you'll bring her back?" Natsu exclaimed._

_"Uhm, I'm sorry for the confusion, I am Mystogan not Jellal." Timidly looking at Erza and gazed at everyone in the room._

_"Ohhh… I-I'm s-sorry… I just thought…." Erza said reluctantly._

_"Mystogan!" Wendy's happiness cannot hide upon seeing him._

_"How did you know about Lucy-sama?" Grandine asked._

_"Well, let's hear what his going to say." Makarov blurt out._

_"I came here all the way from Edolas because I heard everything from Loke. He visited me in my dream and told everything. Good thing that even after closing anima because of my link to our fairy tail I was able to travel back and forth here in your world and in Edolas." Mystogan explained. He, then move toward to Lucy and Natsu give way. He examine Lucy's body the moment he touch the bruises and burns disappeared. Then he hovered his left hand in front of Lucy's head and close his eyes and seems like he drifted away._

_"Ohhh... the wounds are gone!" Happy shout._

_As everyone was amazed by what they are seeing in front of them._

_"No! This is horrible!" Mystogan opne his eyes and blurt out. _

_"What happened?! Your damn incredible you made her bruises and wounds gone!" Grey said._

_"No. You're wrong… This is not part of my magic. I'm not the one who healed her." Mystogan said._

_"Then who?!" Natsu asked._

_Everyone in the room like Grandine and Makarov are just watching, still puzzled on what is happening._

_"She healed herself. She already claim the first part of trial of Celestia." Mystogan said._

_"How did you know about Celestia? I thought… only dragon race knows about her?" Grandine confused._

_"It happens that my father kept a book containing information about her and her stay during dragons era." Mystogan said._

_"What does the book contains Mystogan? If you don't mind?" Grandine probing._

_"Here. I brought it with me." Showing an old book he gets from his rucksack._

_MEANWHILE…._

_"Celestia! Is this enough proof that I am serious now?! I was able to surpass your ember of hatred and that means I was able to acquire a part of your power!" Lucy flew at a high-speed and leaving flames behind more like a phoenix. Her eyes are gleaming with fire._

_BACK TO EARTH…._

_"Mystogan how can you help Lucy?" Innocent Wendy ask._

_"Yeah and I'm curious too you know." Grey said._

_Mystogan lean his head towards to Lucy almost kissing her lips. An inch away._

_"Hey! What are you doing!" Natsu exclaimed._

_"What the f*ck you're doing!" Grey barked._

_The girls inside the room especially Wendy automatically blush same with Levy and Erza._

_"Let him do what he needs to do." Loke suddenly appeared._

_Mystogan opened Lucy's mouth still an inched away producing some thin some kinda smoke colored with light blue with some magical effect. Can't tell if he's sucking or sending it to Lucy's body._

_LUCY POV…_

_"Celestia! Come out! I'm now ready to accept all your test to prove that I want to become powerful like you!" Lucy is now overwhelmed by the power she attained from Celestia. "What is this feeling? Something inside me burns like hell but the feeling now is soothing compare before. Seems like my whole body ached for more.. crave for blood….w-wait?! Did I just said B-BLOOD?!"_

_"Lucy, my child, I praise your courage and surpass my test! Let me remind you it's only a portion of my power and it has limits. You cannot han…." (handle) she was not able to continue her words. _

_"I want more! Celestia! I want power just like yours! I want to be the best mage in town… No! I want to surpass all the mages in our world!" Lucy said hysterically. _

_"Hmmnn…. As expected the power of Inferno is like a black magic that will consume all our sanity especially the goodness in your heart. Though I was still hoping somehow…" Celestia feels disappointed. _

_"What is this?! I'm sorry Celestia! I didn't intend to say those words towards you! It seems my mouth is uncontrollable. God! Why?! What's happening to me?!" Her golden hair is turning black but the highlights of red are still intact._

_"Lucy my child, you still have your sanity in you… don't let darkness consume you or it will be your end and your world. I already lend Inferno to you first and in able for me to trust you completely and accept you as my disciple you need to struggle and fight the evil side of Inferno. I trust you and I know you can do it. Just always remember why you wanted to become strong and powerful in the first place."_

_BACK TO EARTH…._

_"What the hell?! Mystogan! What's happening to Lucy?!" Natsu ask. Thin black lines appear around Lucy's body. Looks like a lightning or roots._

_Loke hold Natsu and restrain him from attacking Mystogan._

_"He is fighting together with Lucy. Please don't interrupt. We want all to bring back Lucy." Loke said hopeful._

_MEANWHILE…_

_Lucy is struggling the evil inside her, within Inferno magic. "Arrgghhhhh!" Lucy screams. "By the power of CelestiaI I can become a Powerful Celestial Mage without asking help from anybody! I can claim all the powers of my Spirits without using them as a cover. I will also become….. _

_"Lucy! Lucy! Come back!" _

_"Huh? Who's that?" Lucy asked._

_"Where here waiting for you.." The mysterious voice called out again._

_Suddenly a flashback of his family, and friends in her guild…. "Wait… my friends… in… fairytail…" More flashback of her memories especially in the guild.. she's seeing her friends smiling at her and N-natsu?! G-grey? Erza? L-loke? And…. M-mystogan?"_

_"Yes Lucy, it's me… come back now… were all worried of you brat. Come back home now…"_

_"Home? Yes…. My home… my home…." Then in a blink of an eye everything turns blinding light…._

_"My child… I'll be waiting for you… Soon… Back here where you belong…." Celestia said mysteriously._

_**Tadaaaaaa… I'm so inspired that I was able to finished this chapter thanks to pinkskulls20, Leviosa12, ShiawaseLuv, and Kyto Touche, Thank you so much for the reviews and follows and likes…to all of my reads… sorry for the cliff hangers but I assure you next chapter is already available and I'll just wait for your comments and suggestions before posting it. I have to cut the story shortly because I have to divide the chapters according to it's manga – yes! This story has manga which I personally did :) (Trying hard)! That's why I'm posting short stories per chapter – I'm so sorry dear readers… I don't want you to be upset.. I'll just swear that I'll make you very entertained in the next coming episodes… Oh by the way! For the first time I want to solicit suggestions from all of you guys… Who do you want Lucy to end up with? Hmmnnn is it a. Loke the lover boy b. Natsu his knight in shining armor c. Grey the pretty boy who can't admit that he likes her d. Mystogan? Oops? Why is he included anyway? Hahaha I also don't know… But I have a plan….. ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Lost

Disclaimer: I do not Own Fairytail

**Lucy The Great Mage**

_Recap from previous chapter..._

_"Yes Lucy, it's me… come back now… were all worried of you brat. Come back home now…"_

_"Home? Yes…. My home… my home…." Then in a blink of an eye everything turns blinding light…_

**Chapter 7**

GREY's POV:

"_Finally! You're awake!" But this words can't come out of my throat… You bratty rascal made us worried to hell! You've been sleeping for a month now ever since Mystogan brought you back here and damn I swear that I felt that I almost cried my heart-out that day! _

"Hey Lucy! I'm glad you're awake now! You made us worried to hell for sleeping like a pig for a month now! Grey said cheerfully.

LUCY's POV:

_As I open my eyes, the rays of light seems like blinded me, causing my eyes to open it slowly and first thing that caught my attention was a pair of eyes staring at her… he seems very excited and glad that I am already awake from a very long slumber… wait… already awake? What more is… from a very long slumber? Wait! Besides, who's this man standing beside her?! And more importantly… WHO IS LUCY?!_

"Hey you brat! Are you not feeling well? Wait I'll call Wendy!" Grey said in a rush.

"_My name is Lu-cy?!" Arrgghhhh! My head hurts like hell while rummaging my brains searching for the possible answer to all of my questions! Damn why can't I remember a single thing?! What the hell happened to me?!_

Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, the Strauss siblings: Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Juvia, Laxus together with his Raijin Tribe Fried, Bickslow and Evergreen dashed swiftly in the room.

"Lucy! Finally you're awake!"

"Lu~chan were so glad you're back!"

"Oh my God Lucy you made us all worried!"

"Oh so you're awake Bunny-girl hi hi hi!"

"You made us all worried to hell!"

(NOTE FROM THE WRITER: The lines stated above and below by the characters were not named since it is from LUCY's POV and since she can't recall them I decided not to put names if you're familiar with Fairytail you'll able to notice some of the sense who spoke the lines.)

I hardly hear the others mumble and honestly I feel lightheaded co'z damn! I can't recognized each of them! What is happening to me! "**My head… (I speak softly and so weak).. It hurts… Arrgghhhh!"** I coiled down my head to my knees while shouting as loud as I can the last sentence.

"Lucy! What's happening?!"

"Lucy!"

"Hey!"

…_.I can hardly hear them anymore as the darkness started to envelope and suck me again in a dark, gloomy space_.

"Wendy what exactly happened to her?!" Grey said anxiously.

"Something is not right." Natsu said furtively and then he ran outside the room.

"Maybe it's not right that were all present here. Let her rest for awhile LAxus said sadly.

"Yeah, Laxu's right. Maybe she's just overwhelmed and still shock from what happened." Loke came out of nowhere.

"I'll stay here to watch over her." Cana said firmly.

"No! I'll look for her since I'm her guardian and I'm the one responsible for her situation now, and I can explain well to her everything." Loke explained.

"But- were Lucy~chan's friends too… and we want to look for her well-being." Levy insisted.

"Loke's right, besides he is her celestial spirit. Let's give us trust to him." Grey said persuasively. "I'll look for Natsu, I can sense something is not right." He added.

"I'll go with you Grey~sama!" Juvia excitements cannot be hidden.

"Yes! We'll go with you since we don't have a mission today and we are really curious on his statements." Elfman said (speaking in behalf of Strauss siblings).

"We'll go to!" Said Laxus (speaking in behalf of his tribe).

"_Juvia is disappointed, I thought I can accompany Grey~sama only I and him." Teary-eyed Juvia whispered with a very gloomy eyes._

"Well I still insist! I'll stay here and it's final!" Cana said.

"Okay then. Wendy, you can stay too if you want." Gajeel said while dragging Levy away from the crowd. "You can't stay here you need to go along with me, we have a mission!"

"Ah?! H-hey! Put me down! I want to watch over Lucy~chan too!" But sadly Levy has been taken away by Gajeel.

MEANWHILE NATSU's POV…

"_Something is not right! I know and I swear that I can smell something odd on her even she while just looking from her facial expression and with my keen sense of smell, I'll find out what it is!"_

MYSTOGAN's POV…

"So, she's already awake… I bet everyone is uproarious now."

Flashback from the day he brought back Lucy….

_"Lucy! Lucy! Come back!" _

_"Huh? Who's that?" Lucy asked._

_"Yes Lucy, it's me… come back now… were all worried of you brat. Come back home now…" I said hastily._

_I used my stave power that can put anyone to sleep counter-part power to connect with Lucy. Though lacryma vanished already, somehow, his power still existing for some reason and he cannot still figure out 'til now. Maybe for this kind of circumstances._

_I've hardly known Lucy, since I am not always around in Fairytail, but since she is a member of this guild I feel somehow connected to her, and when Loke contacted me and told everything, it is my instinct to get back to earth to lend a hand on my guildmates._

_But I never expected that this will have connections to the Queen of Stellar Spirits! I thought it was just legend a myth. This is the story my familys researching and keeping from a long time ago._

_I was in a deep thought when I finally saw "Lu-cy?! Is that Lucy?! Whoah! What the heck?!" The Lucy I am seeing now is very different! Not just from her outfit but the raging aura she is releasing._

_The power is very overwhelming and I'm feeling a bit strange that I feel like I'm having a goosebumps! But hell! She is one of a heck gorgeous goddess that has been descendend down from heaven! Her previously short yellow hair is now long and twisted golden with an accent /highlights of fuming red,she wearing a very seductive long-silky gown top with shining red armor – a Goddess of War indeed! _

_I was stunned and my jaw almost drop upon seeing her, but I collected my self and did I have to do. The barrier was too strong that I have to exert a lot of effort to release the power of my stave to reached her place, and in able for her to hear me. To be honest I'm not really sure if she'll able to hear me, co'z it's a different level of magic I am sensing from her – but one thing is for sure, I'll save her and bring her back no matter what!_

_MEANWHILE…_

_"Lucy, c'mon! Wake up! Don't do this to me! You don't know how worried I am right from the start!" __**Loke said to himself.**_

_"Damn you Natsu! Where the hell did you ran off?! What do you mean by something's strange with our Lucy" __**Grey exclaimed.**_

_"Lucy wait for me! I'll save you even in exchange of my life! I won't let you leave by my side again EVER!" __**Natsu said with full of conviction.**_

_"Forgive me Lucy, but I have no choice, this is our last chance and I have to do this for my world. I know you'll understand me __MY QUEEN__." __**Mystogan said expressionless.**_

_**Sorry for the late post. I was been away (out of town for 5 days and no internet connection so bad) Thank you again for all your feedbacks and I love reading each of them. I'm sooooo excited for the next chapter. Will work on this tonight ;) **_


End file.
